ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sky High (2005 film)
Sky High is a 2005 American superhero family comedy film about an airborne school for teenage superheroes. It was directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Paul Hernandez, Robert Schooley, and Mark McCorkle. The starring cast includes Michael Angarano as Will, an incoming freshman at the school; Danielle Panabaker as his best friend and love interest; Kurt Russell and Kelly Preston as his parents; Mary Elizabeth Winstead as a popular senior; Steven Strait as Will's rival; and Lynda Carter as Principal Powers. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sky_High_(2005_film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Reception and box office figures *5 Soundtrack **5.1 Track listing **5.2 Reception *6 Home media *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Will Stronghold is beginning grade nine at Sky High, a high school which teaches super powered children. Will's parents are The Commander and Jetstream, the world's most famous superheroes. Will's best friend Layla, who has been his friend since kindergarten, has the power to manipulate plant life. Will is anxious about attending Sky High, located on a floating campus reached by flying school bus, because, unbeknownst to his parents, he has not developed any super powers. The first day he and the other grade nines are harassed by a trio of bullies: the super fast Speed, Lash who can extend his body, and cheerleader Penny who can create duplicates of herself. Because of his lack of powers, Will is slated to enter a curriculum for "Hero Support" and become a sidekick. His classmates include Ethan who can melt into a fluid, Zach who glows in the dark, Magenta who shape shifts into a guinea pig, and Layla who joins the class in protest against the two track nature of the school's education. The class is taught by The Commander's former sidekick "All American Boy". The Commander, unaware that his son has been relegated to Hero Support, shows Will his hidden trophy room. He is particularly proud of the mysterious weapon "The Pacifier" which he took from his science themed nemesis Royal Pain years ago. Unknown to either of them, Royal Pain, who had been presumed dead, watches the exchange from a hidden camera in one of the other trophies. As Will settles in to Sky High and makes friends with the other sidekicks he comes into conflict with fire wielding student Warren Peace, whose super villain father had been imprisoned by The Commander. During a fight between the two, Will demonstrates super strength, impressing Gwen Grayson, a beautiful and popular "technopath" who controls machines with her mind. Will is transferred from Hero Support to Hero classes and begins spending more time with Gwen and her popular friends, ignoring the sidekicks and Layla, who later reveals to Warren that she has loved Will for a long time. On the day before the dance, Gwen tricks Will into throwing a party at his house, and she uses Speed to steal the Pacifier when she seduces Will into showing her the Secret Sanctum. After Gwen lies to Layla, who shows up to investigate the noise and believes the lie, Will breaks up with Gwen refusing to attend the dance even though his parents are going as honored guests. Later, he looks through his father's old yearbooks and sees a student who resembles Gwen. Believing that the student is Royal Pain and that Gwen is her daughter he rushes to the dance. At the dance party, Gwen reveals that she is in fact Royal Pain. During her previous confrontation with the Commander, the Pacifier, which is meant to turn its target into an infant, had malfunctioned, turning her into a baby instead. She has since waited sixteen years for revenge. With the help of Speed, Lash, and Penny, she takes over the school and uses the Pacifier to turn the faculty and students into infants. When Will arrives at school, he apologizes to Layla and teams up with Warren and the sidekicks to try and save the day. The sidekicks demonstrate their heroism after Royal Pain sabotages the school's anti-gravity drive and their powers come in handy restarting it. Will, meanwhile, discovers that he also has his mother's powers of flight when he is thrown off the edge of the school grounds and must prevent the campus from falling. Gwen and her henchmen are defeated and arrested and the faculty and students are returned to their proper ages. Will and Layla kiss and a voice over at the end reveals that they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Michael Angarano as William Theodore "Will" Stronghold A freshman at Sky High. His parents are the two most famous superheroes — Commander and Jetstream — as well as Maxville's top real estate agents in their secret identities. He is super strong, inherited from his father, and can fly, inherited from his mother, though his powers were inactive during the beginning of the film. *Danielle Panabaker as Layla She is Will's best friend since childhood. She is a pacifist, vegetarian, and feminist, and is able to animate and control plant life. Her mother's abilities are said to allow her to talk to animals, and her father is a normal human. She becomes Will's girlfriend at the end of the film. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain/Sue Tenny She is a senior at Sky High whom Will has a crush on. Her power is technopathy. Winstead said of her role, "I bounced around. I was either the hero of the sidekicks or the sidekick to the heroes."[1] While in her Royal Pain suit, Patrick Warburton provides the vocal effects. When she attended Sky High the first time, no one understood her class of powers and she was slated as a sidekick. *Steven Strait as Warren Peace (a pun on the novel War and Peace) He is the son of an unnamed superheroine and a supervillain known as Baron Battle, who is in jail with four life sentences. He is pyrokinetic. He starts out disliking Will because of the enmity between their fathers, but eventually becomes his best friend. *Dee Jay Daniels as Ethan He is a sidekick who is friends with Will, he can melt into a fluid (which earned him the nickname "Popsicle"). *Kelly Vitz as Magenta "Maj" She is Will's friend whose ability is to shapeshift into a guinea pig with purple highlights/streaks in her fur. *Nicholas Braun as Zachary "Zach" Braun/Zack Attack He is Will's spacey childhood friend, who has the latent ability to glow in the dark. *Malika Haqq and Khadijah Haqq as Penny Lent She is Gwen's best friend, who can duplicate herself and is naturally athletic. *Jake Sandvig and Will Harris as Lash and Speed They are the resident bullies at Sky High; Lash is skinny, and has elasticity, while Speed is overweight, yet can run at an extremely high speed. *Kurt Russell as Steve Stronghold/The Commander He is Will's father. As the Commander, he is one of the world's strongest superheroes, displaying superhuman strength and invulnerability, and is a successful businessman in his secret identity. In a deleted scene, it is reveals that Steve was an investigative reporter before changing his career as a real estate agent. *Kelly Preston as Josie DeMarco-Stronghold/Jetstream She is Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. As Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight; she is also touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. *Lynda Carter as Principal Powers She is the principal of Sky High. She appears to have the power to change into a luminous energy form resembling a comet and back at will. She is only shown using her power as a form of transportation. *Bruce Campbell as Tommy Boomowski/Coach Boomer/Sonic Boom He is the gym teacher at Sky High, also known as Sonic Boom due to his ability to release sonic waves from his vocal cords. He can be a pain. His power is known as sonic screaming. His real name is Tommy Boomowski as seen in the Commander's Sky High Yearbook. *Kevin Heffernan as Ron Wilson He is the Sky High bus driver/pilot. Ron is the son of two superheroes but does not have any powers himself. He feels a great sense of pride in driving the "superheroes of tomorrow" to school. It is revealed at the end of the film that he fell into a vat of toxic waste, gaining superpowers of his own. He is a kind, good hearted fellow. *Cloris Leachman as Nurse Spex She is a kind and eccentric elderly lady that serves as Sky High's single known nurse, with the ability of X-ray vision. *Jim Rash as Mr. Grayson/Stitches He is Royal Pain's bumbling sidekick. He raised her as his daughter after she was turned into a baby by the Pacifier. *Dave Foley as Jonathan Boy/All-American Boy He is the Commander's old sidekick. He now works as Hero Support teacher at Sky High. *Kevin McDonald as Professor Medulla He is the Mad Science teacher, with a hyper-advanced (and over sized) brain, which grants him advanced intelligence, creativity and a multitude of genius-level skills. *Kim Rhodes as Elastic Girl/Professor Jeannie Elast A girl who has the talent to twist her body into anything she wants. *Tom Kenny and Jill Talley as Mr. and Mrs. Chester Timmerman They made a small cameo in the movie. *Loren Berman as Larry He is a nerdy boy who shows Coach Boomer his power: he can turn into a Big Rock Man. Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Oviatt-library-small.jpgOviatt Library at CSU Northridge Exterior shots of the Sky High school were filmed at the Oviatt Library[2] at California State University in Northridge.[3] According to scifi.com, Disney was attracted by the "original concept" of "children of superheroes going to high school", originally conceived by screenwriter Paul Hernandez in the 1990s.[4] After recruiting comedy writers Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley (creators of Kim Possible) for polishing Hernandez's script, Disney hired several comedians such as Kevin McDonald, Dave Foley, and Kevin Heffernan for supporting roles.[4] For the main roles, the casting was a mix of established and new teenager actors: while Michael Angarano and Mary Elizabeth Winstead were already successful, Danielle Panabaker was little-known and Steven Strait (a former model) was hired after his first audition ever.[4] Producer Mike Mitchell said that Sky High functions on two premises: "the adults are all insane" and "the girls are smarter than the boys":[5] Therefore, all the adults portrayed in the film tend to be caricatured, while the teenage girls are written as more assertive and powerful than the boys. For the treatment of the teenage actors, Mitchell also stated that the actors all had their own trailer and were generally kept separated, because "we did not want them to date after the second week and break up after the fourth", which would have made filming difficult.[5] Mitchell, a science fiction fan, admitted that this project "was a dream", because it brought him together with four of his favorite SF cult heroes: namely Wonder Woman (popularized in the eponymous 1970s series by actress Lynda Carter), Snake Plissken (portrayed by Kurt Russell), Ash Williams (from Evil Dead, played by Bruce Campbell) and Cloris Leachman, who earned fame as Frau Blücher in Young Frankenstein.[4] Reception and box office figureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=4 edit Sky High received generally favorable reviews. Based on review aggregrator Rotten Tomatoes,[6] the film earned a "fresh" rating of 73% positive reviews (85 positive, 33 negative). Critics on this website were generally favorable on the firmly tongue-in-cheek nature of the film, which knowingly spoofed comic clichés, but others found it too cheesy. Commercially it was a success: on an estimated budget ofUS$35 million, it earned just under $64 million in the US alone,[7] and another $22 million internationally, bringing the total to just over $86 million. Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=5 edit The Sky High Original Soundtrack was released by Hollywood Records on July 26, 2005, and is composed of covers of songs from the 1980s. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=6 edit #"I Melt with You" – Bowling for Soup (Originally by: Modern English) #"Through Being Cool" – They Might Be Giants (Originally by: Devo) #"Save It for Later" – Flashlight Brown (Originally by: The Beat) #"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" – Christian Burns (Originally by: Tears for Fears) #"One Thing Leads to Another" – Steven Strait (Originally by: The Fixx) #"Lies" – The Click Five (Originally by: Thompson Twins) #"Voices Carry" – Vitamin C (Originally by: 'Til Tuesday) #"Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" – Elefant (Originally by: The Smiths) #"True" – Cary Brothers (Originally by: Spandau Ballet) #"Just What I Needed" – Caleigh Peters (Originally by: The Cars) #"Can't Stop the World" – Ginger Sling (Originally by: The Go-Go's) #"And She Was" – Keaton Simons (Originally by: Talking Heads) #"Twist and Crawl" – Skindred (Originally by: The Beat) Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=7 edit AllMusic rated the album 2.5/5, saying that it "stumbles more than it succeeds" and conclusively "painfully conventional." Home mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sky_High_(2005_film)&action=edit&section=8 edit The film was released in separate widescreen and full screen format editions on DVD on November 29th, 2005. It was also released on high definition Blu-rayfor an original widescreen presentation on November 21st, 2006. Category:2005 films